


Spin the Bottle

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andrea spins the bottle, it lands on Semir.





	Spin the Bottle

"You're playing dirty, Andrea!" Semir cried and with pained expression watched as the bottle pointed at him.

"Am not!" Andrea shot back, "There are no rules on how to spin it, just to spin it and I did."

"You straight up pointed it at me, it didn't even do a full spin." He whined, his colleagues laughed around him.

"Stop being a sore loser, Semir."

"Maybe she's got something good for you, you never know!" They cheered. Semir rolled his eyes, slightly starting to regret being part of the game. Andre felt no more pity for him than others, he had that stupid smile on his face that made Semir's heart skip a beat whenever he saw it.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?" Semir asked in defeat.

"Kiss the last person you complimented" Andrea said without hesitation, staring him dead in the eye. Semir swallowed.

"You are really going easy on him," Bonrath grumbled into his glass.

Andrea continued to stare at him expectantly, Semir had a feeling she knew, he shifted foot from foot awkwardly, he wasn't even remotely drunk enough for this.

"What's wrong Semir, you wouldn't be nervous to kiss Andrea, would you?" Herzberger nudged him. Semir glared at him.

"I don't think it's going to be me, Hotte" Andrea said.

Everyone exchanged a confused look, while Semir vehemently started at the ground.

"It's not the chief, is it?" Herzberger turned to her, she shook her head, raising a glass of beer to her lips.

"I don't believe Gerkhan graced me with acompliment recently," she said with a shrug and smile.

The group continued to debate, meanwhile Semir turned to Andre. His partner was already setting his drink on the table. Semir opened his mouth to try and come up with an excuse, but to his surprise, Andre opened his arms in invitation and the look in his eyes seemed very certain about this. Neither of them said anything, but Semir felt heat creeping up to his face as he shuffled closer to his partner, dimly aware that the banter around them slowly died down to complete silence.

When Semir stopped, he would be face to face with Andre if the man wasn't a mountain, but instead he was looking at his partner's chest, his eyes drawing up until they finally met Andre's. There was an expectant look on his face, he was waiting for Semir to make the move and with a small nervous smile, Semir did. He reached up with his hand, placing it gently on the side of Andre's face and standing on his tip toes, Semir pressed his lips against his partner's. It was barely a press of skin against skin, but Semir felt warmth spread thorough his body as he finally got to do what he desired for so long. After couple of seconds he opened his eyes, which he didn't realized he closed in the first place and pulled away.

Andre's eyes were still intently watching him, still making no move and Semir wasn't sure how to feel about that, their colleagues made sounds of surprise and excitement, but right now, Semir was too worried what did this do to their relationship. Andre wasn't smiling, but neither did he look angry, he was just...staring at him.

Semir felt tightness in his chest. Was this the right thing to do?

"Well, I didn't see that one coming," Bonrath coughed on his drink, Herzberger patted him on the back."I don't know," he said,"Andre's got some killer charm, he could woo anyone if he really tried."

Bonrath quirked an eyebrow "Like you?"

"No, but probably you." Herzberger snickered.

"You already have each other, don't drag me into this." Andre finally turned away from Semir to glare at the two officers. Semir moved to stand beside him, his eyes turned to the ground once more. He lost any good mood he had until now and spent the remainder of the evening in silence, once or twice he would look at Andre and see that his partner carried on with others as if nothing had happened and it somehow made him feel even worse. Eventually he couldn't handle being there anymore and made an excuse to leave.

Andre watched him walk out of the door while he chewed on a piece of gum. He spit it into a trash can and followed him.

Herzberger leaned over to Andrea "He went after him, didn't he?"

Andrea shrugged nonchalantly and reached for a dessert.

***

Semir stood outside in the dark parking lot of the police station, it wasn't cold, but he felt a shiver run through his body anyway and pulled his jacket tigher around himself. He felt like crap to be honest, last thing he expected when celebrating a succesful case, was having to question his love life.

Or the lack of it.

He sighed.

The thing that was going on between him and Andre was that he just simply never figured out what were the guy's intentions. First the pet names, then the touching and boy did Andre love the touching. Each time his hand landed on the back of Semir's neck and squeezed it gently, it gave Semir all kinds of funny feelings and worst of all, it made him start to crave those touches more and more. Andre was a tall, muscular, handsome man, a lot of people were attracted to him and still his partner seemed to crave his attention as if Semir's was the only one which mattered. It made Semir hopeful that maybe Andre's feeling something towards him, still, that kiss earlier today felt awfully one sided and Semir started to feel like maybe it was too rushed, or maybe he just wasn't reading his partner right.

"There you are," Semir nearly jumped when a hand landed on his back, still he jerked away from the touch, turning around to see Andre standing there.

"You scared me," Semir breathed out and leaned heavily against his car. He couldn't see Andre's raised eyebrow in the dark, but he could imagine it.

"Are you feeling alright? You were pretty quiet in there, that's unusual for you" Andre said and his hand moved to his back once more. Alright, maybe things weren't completely lost between them if Andre felt alright enough to keep up with the touching.

"I'm fine, just getting tired that's all."

Andre made a hmming noise and started rubbing circles on Semir's back, pressing closer against him. The sudden display of comfort didn't make it any easier and Semir bit his lip as shame started to creep up inside of him. Of course Andre didn't believe him, they've been partners for a while now. That and Andre just simply knew him well enough.

"You're not upset over that kiss earlier today, are you?" Andre asked him bluntly and Semir looked up at him, opened his mouth, but found out he didn't really have anything to say, so he looked away, his shoulders slumping.

He was really absurdly easy to read.

With a sigh, Andre moved in front of him, both of his hands now resting on Semir's shoulders as he leaned closer.

"Don't be like that, little bird," he said in a low voice,"I'd just rather do this without audience."

At that Semir looked up questioningly and Andre's lips pressing against his own silenced any concern he might have had. This was different. For one thing, it was initiated by Andre and for another, he didn't just stop at a peck on the lips as Semir felt a tongue licking and teeth nibling at his lower lip and obediently he opened his mouth, letting his partner in. Semir could taste the mint from a gum Andre must have had before he went out to see him and somehow Semir had a feeling a chewing gum would never be the same for him. The arms around his shoulders started moving too, one finding its way to its favourite spot on the back of his neck, pressing him closer into the kiss, while the other snaked around his waist and soon he was pushed on top of the hood of his car, with Andre pressing himself between his legs, making their kiss more comfortable as Semir's small stature could be a bit restrictive.

Semir wrapped his arms around Andre's neck as the man continued to practically devour him in front of their workplace with pretty much all of their coworkers still in the building. He groaned when their groins brushed against one another and Andre's adventurous hands roamed further and further down and Semir yelped when cold air hit his skin when Andre lifted his shirt, feeling him up. Andre pulled away from the kiss with a smack and looked down at Semir with probably the horniest look known to mankind.

"As hot as it would be to do you on top of a car, I think we should start with a bed first and take it from there." He laughed breathlessly.

Semir grinned up at him and his hand idly ran over Andre's chest while he continued to lean over him "Already making a schedule?"

Andre leaned down to press couple more kisses against his lips, his fingers rubbing gently against Semir's cheek. Then he moved back, giving Semir a hand to get off the hood. He put out his hand. "Keys?"

Semir quickly searched his pocket and placed the keys in Andre's hand, moving to the passenger seat of his car while Andre got behind the wheel.

As the car drove off, Andrea moved away from the window, pulling stunned Herzberger along.

"What the-" he stuttered.

"It's fine, Hotte, it's just the alcohol."


End file.
